The Bonding Experimentation
by Lizzie73
Summary: Amy wants to move forward with his relationship with Sheldon after he kissed her on Valentine's Day. I wrote this after the first SIK but, I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading
1. Chapter 1

Penny and Amy were in Penny's apartment. Amy was painting Penny's finger nails and they were both talking. Penny asked Amy is she would like to get her nails done as well, but Amy said she rather not, because she was going on a date with Sheldon that night and Sheldon didn't like the smell of the nail polish.

Penny asked her if she is not tired of doing everything just the way Sheldon likes. Amy said that she's ok with it as long as she can get him to do other things as well, "its part of the reciprocity clause of the Relationship agreement" she told her. Penny asked her what kind of things and Amy answered that she gets to watch one of her favorite movies twice a month on a date night, but she stills has to bring the Thai Food or pizza. Penny said she thinks that's a little unfair for Amy and that what they're doing is not reciprocity.

"Screw that relationship agreement, Amy. After what you told me about him kissing you on Valentine's day, I can totally tell Sheldon's crazy about you; I know, I've been there and I know how that works. You've got him where you want. You should totally take advantage and ask for more" she told Amy.

Later that night, Sheldon and Amy were at the Cheesecake factory. They were both sitting in front of each other.

"Are you ok, Amy? You've been a little quiet tonight" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… I've been thinking and I…"

"And…" he invited her to continue.

"Well, after our weekend on Napa Valley a few weeks ago, I think it's time for us to move forward in our relationship by doing more things other couples do" she said.

"Move forward? Even more? Oh, Amy, you know I don't like to move things forward. Why don't we just enjoy what we have the way it is now? Like this hamburger, for example; we both know it is gonna end on my stomach but that doesn't mean I don't get to enjoy it while I'm eating it"

"Relax, Sheldon. I've got all figure it out. I know it's kinda hard for you and that you don't feel comfortable with this, and that's why I propose an experiment"

"Go on…"

"Well, you and I will get to do some couple-things only for a few times and see if we feel comfortable by doing them. We're gonna do them when nobody is watching so, if one of us gets to feel bad about it, we don't have to be embarrassed at all like when I asked you if I could take a bite of your chocolate at the movies last week" Amy said, remembering the embarrassing episode.

"How could you expect me to no freak out after that? You just had nachos with cheese and you had a bit on your lips, so you were gonna leave the taste on the chocolate, You know sweet and salty do not belong together. And you had cheese germs…"

"Sheldon…"

Sheldon stopped talking and opened his eyes looking at Amy. He always got surprised when Amy was angry. She calmed down and little and asked him:

"OK. So what do you say? Are you in?"

"Although I know I'm gonna be uncomfortable doing this, I'm in. But only if you get me a bag of nachos next time you bring me Thai food. With cheese, please. After recalling that memory, I'm in the mood of nachos"

Amy was on her apartment doing dinner when Sheldon knocked on the door

_Knock Knock Knock, Amy_

_Knock Knock Knock, Amy_

_Knock Knock Knock, Amy._

"It's open, you can come in" Amy shouted from the kitchen.

Sheldon came in and closed the door behind him. He was grabbing a plastic bag.

"Hello, Amy. I brought some Ice cream. Hope you like it deslactosed. Since Leonard cannot process milk, this is all we've got at home"

"Couldn't you bring a new one on your way here?" Amy asked taking Sheldon's bag and putting it on the sink. Then, she putted the Ice Cream in the freezer.

"I was going to, but Dr. Who was on, so I didn't get the time to do that"

Sheldon took his jacket off and put it on the couch. Amy invited him to sit on the chair and then she took the lasagna she just made for dinner out of the oven.

"Alright, Sheldon. Are you ready to our try our first experiment?"

"Yes, I believe so. I've been preparing myself for this moment the entire evening. And also I have made some changes to the Relationship Agreement when it is stipulated that we're not going to do anything more than holding hands"

"What? No, Sheldon. What did you do that? We agreed we were going to try more than that. And you should've told me you were gonna make some changes to the stupid contract." Amy said a little upset.

"Don't blame the contract, Amy, You signed it, remember? Also I sent you a PDF copy a couple of hours ago, notifying you about it"

"Well, that's not the point. The point is, we're gonna do something good today. Something easy, ok? And eventually we are gonna raise the level a little"

"Fine!- Sheldon agreed after what appeared to be a fight with himself."

They stopped fighting for a while and instead they enjoyed the dinner and talked about their day. Amy said she was doing a research about how slow monkeys could respond to a few ordinary tasks after a non-sleeping night. Sheldon talked about how he reorganized his room and found a lot of things he had forgotten he had, such as a useless (Amy's opinion) Star Wars lightsaber and his Flash costume.

When they were done, Amy took the ice cream out of the freezer and poured it in only one bowl. Sheldon wondered if she wasn't going to eat ice cream with him or if she had forgotten about him, and she took only one spoon too.

"Al right, Sheldon. Our first task as a couple: share a bowl of Ice Cream"

"I thought we were going to hold or hands for a while" He said looking at the bowl and then looking at Amy. She could see he was a bit worried.

"We've done that before, Sheldon. I know you don't really like it but I think it is something easier than this. That's why we don't need to practice it that much. I'm in a good mood, so I'll let you start" She gave to Sheldon the spoon and smiled. "There you go"

Sheldon took the spoon, he plunged it on the Ice cream and ate it.

"Hum. This is not that bad. Now I understand why Leonard eats this without a problem" he said and he had another bite. He plunged the spoon twice more and then he looked at Amy; he was waiting for Sheldon to finish his turn. Sheldon gave her the spoon. Amy had a bite with no problem and she thought Sheldon was right: it wasn't that bad. She took two more bites and then she gave the spoon back to Sheldon. He took it and stared at it for a few seconds, then, he looked at Amy.

"Come on, Sheldon. I know you can do it" she said, motivating Sheldon to keep eating. Sheldon couldn't believe what he was about to do. He plunged the spoon one more time and then he looked at Amy again. He faked a smile.

"Come on. Aren't you gonna do it" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to, but it would be better if we had chocolate, or perhaps a cookie or something that I could enjoy this dessert with" he said, hoping Amy would turn around to get chocolate or a box of cookies, so he could get rid of the ice cream with a napkin and pretended he had eaten it"

"No, I don't have any. I'm sorry" she said. "Eat it" she added, pointing to the bowl of ice cream. She knew what Sheldon was trying to do, but she wanted to prove how far Sheldon could get for her. She didn't want to push him really hard or make him feel too uncomfortable, but if he had kissed her the way he did, in front of people in the train, then he could totally handle this. Sheldon took a deep breath and put the spoon in his mouth again. Amy was expecting him to spit it out, grab a napkin and try to clean his tongue with it, but he didn't. He looked at her with a challenged expression on his face and gave the spoon back to her.

"See? It wasn't that bad, was it, Sheldon? How do you feel?" she asked.

"It was fine. Yes" he admitted.

"Here" she said after she had some more and gave Sheldon the spoon again. He had another bite and this time it didn't took him so long to do it.

Amy was glad Sheldon did it without freaking out about it. Maybe, if they continued doing those experiments, he would kiss her again like he did. She wanted that to happen more than anything in the world. It was like the best moment ever. Feeling his lips moving against hers, letting himself go, putting his hands on her waist and then looking at her on a way he have never done before. It was an awkward moment, but beautiful still. She could see a different sparkle on his eyes and, for a moment, she thought he was gonna kiss her again, cause he was looking at her lips, but he did not; instead, he invited her to go the engine room with him, where the conductor was going to teach him something she didn't remember. She went with him and Eric, the guy Sheldon met in the train, but she wasn't even listening, she kept thinking about the magical moment she just had with his boyfriend. Sheldon Cooper was his boyfriend and they had kissed. And (based on the recent events that night) he had not fear to her germs anymore.

They kept sharing the spoon and the ice cream until there was no more. Amy asked Sheldon if he wanted more, but he said no.

"Well. I get this is it. We did it, Sheldon. Aren't you happy about our new accomplishment?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact I am. I never thought I could do something like this, Amy. You're the first person I've done this with. Well, of course I shared ice cream too with James Earl Jones the night I met him, but we both had our own spoon" he said, happy to brag about him having ice cream with Darth Vader.

"I'm proud of you, Sheldon. I'm sure we are gonna reach our goals if we keep working on this" Amy said with a big smile on her face.

"I know. Now, if we are done; would you drive me home? It's a little cold outside and I wouldn't like to go back to my place all by myself"

They got in the car and on the way to Sheldon's apartment they decided to settle down a couple of things on their experiment:

"Well. What do you propose for us to do next, Sheldon? Amy asked him..

"Amy, we just did something, why don't we take a break and get some rest?"

"Fine. But you've got to come up with an idea, or I will do it". Amy was excited about those experiments; because that meant she could get to spend more time with Sheldon and to do things a little more romantic than watching superheroes movies.

"I suggest that we should go back to the holding hands" he said.

"Holding hands? Again?" Amy asked a little, concerned.

"Yes. I know we already said we weren't going to do that, but I feel like I still need to work a little bit more on that" Sheldon answered. He didn't actually needed to do so, but he wasn't ready for more stuff that Amy wanted to do.

"Very well" Amy agreed.

They stayed quiet for a while on their way. They both felt uncomfortable.

"So? Aren't you going to take my hand?" Amy asked

"What would I do that?" he asked

"Hum, let me see; maybe because you said you wanted to do so?" Amy said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean now. Besides, you're driving. How am I supposed to take your hand when it is on the steering wheel?" Sheldon asked.

"Alright. You know what? I know what are we going to do. We're going to take hands on a public place next time we go out" She proposed.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Perhaps the Comic-book store. Everyone there knows we're a couple so it will not be so difficult for you. What do you think?"

"I would prefer not, but since I'm such a good boyfriends, I'll have to agree".

The next day, Amy went to the guy's apartment to go with them to the Comic-book store. When they got there, Amy grabbed Sheldon's hand and walked in. Sheldon thought everybody was going to look at them, but nobody did.

They just walked through the store and Sheldon went to check some Batman comic books. Amy stayed there, looking at Sheldon, wishing her boyfriend were a little bit more open to her. "Why does it have to be so hard?" Amy wondered.

"Oh, hey Amy. How's it going?" Stuart greeted, waving his hand.

"Not much. I'm just here, goofing around"

"You seem sad. Anything I could do for you?" he asked

"Yeah; make Sheldon take me here right here right now" she told him, looking at Sheldon, sadly.

"Oh, I mean, like if I could do you something, you know, real. Like offering you a comic book with a discount" Stuart said a little uncomfortable.

"No, thank you. I'm fine".

"Well, if you need something, let me know"

"You're really thoughtful, Stuart. Thanks". Amy said smiling at him.

"Hum, that didn't work so much with you, anyway. Remember? Sheldon asked you to be his girlfriend when we were on a date". Stuart said remembering the night he and Amy went to the movies and Sheldon interrupted their date.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. Sorry about that, by the way" she apologized

"That's ok. I'm totally used to be rejected by women with or without a boyfriend. Besides, I can totally tell you love Sheldon despite he's not the best boyfriend. So I understand" he said.

"Really? You think so?" Amy asked, really surprised and a little blushed. She already knew she loved Sheldon really much, but it never occurred to her other people might notice it.

"Yes. I mean, you're really patient with him and, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I always thought if Sheldon would ever get a girlfriend, well, she might be nuts, but you guys are really sweet together, you just fit, you know? And I know Sheldon loves you too"

"Are you serious? Because sometimes it doesn't seem to me" she replied concerned and looking at Sheldon. She was really nervous and excited about what Stuart just said and her heart was racing. She also knew Sheldon had feelings for her; he told her once she liked her for who she was, and that kiss on Valentine's Day wasn't just a liplock. But love? Did Sheldon really love her? Did he even know?

"Well, he seems so. Perhaps you should pay more attention to your boyfriend. And if I may add, you should tell him about your feelings"

"You know what? I'll tell him. Maybe it's time for me to do so. Thanks for the advice and the talk. It really cheered me up" she said.

"Not problem" He said and then left her in the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Amy wanted to do something special for her date; she decided to bring Thai food to Sheldon's apartment and some chocolate brownies. Leonard had told her Sheldon told him about their kiss and that he had pointed out her lips tasted like the brownies they had for dessert that night. Maybe, he would want to kiss her again. Amy decided it was time for kissing practice after talking with Stuart earlier.

When it was date night for Sheldon and Amy, Leonard and Penny stayed at her apartment to give them some privacy. They both knew Sheldon and Amy weren't going to do anything more than talk, but they also knew Sheldon so well and they knew he was going to be uncomfortable with them around the place when he had a date with Amy.

After having dinner, Amy took the brownies out of the bag she brought with her when she arrived.

"We're having brownies for dessert, Sheldon. I know you like them" she said as she blinked at him, expecting his reaction and hoping he could understand the message she was sending.

"You've got something in your eye, Amy?" Sheldon asked.

"What?" She asked "Oh, hum. Yes, don't worry, I'll take care of it. She said, touching her eye and then she gave Sheldon a plate with his brownie"

"Okay, Sheldon. Since our plan of holding hands failed, now I suggested doing something according to what I was expecting for"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, I was hoping to succeed on that task, a task you suggested because you said you wanted to practice it more and I agreed. It is not my fault if you didn't wanted to reach our goal, Sheldon. But I do I want to reach mine tonight. And you'll have to agree with that; we're gonna practice some kissing tonight"

"What are you talking about, Amy?" Sheldon asked a little upset "Why would you… Oh, that's what you brought brownies, isn't it?"

"Ding Ding, we got a winner- Amy said sarcastically" Sheldon, we've done this before, three times, if I'm not wrong. Also, I think it is my turn to get you to do so"

"Okay, so is this a kind of game when we both try to get whatever we want despite of how uncomfortable this could be for the other person?"

"Uncomfortable? Sheldon, you were the one who suggested the stupid hand holding thing because you weren't that comfortable with it and then you wasted your chance. They were both yelling at each other now "And first of all, we're doing this practice thing to try it to be less difficult to you and…"

"Hey, I did take your hand!" Sheldon replied

"Yes, but then you left me there, like if you were on your own and… you know what? Why do I even bother? You're impossible and I'm tired of waiting for you to be ready" she said and she took her bag preparing herself to leave. She was mad and she didn't even look at Sheldon when she got to the door.

"Amy, wait" Sheldon said as he tried to grab her arm unsuccessfully. "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked. Amy stopped; she could felt the fear on Sheldon's voice, something she had never felt before. She turned to Sheldon and she looked at him. Sheldon's eyes were wide open and his lips were trembled. Amy felt like if a big brick was going down into her stomach. She couldn't help it, she forgot all the anger she was getting a few seconds ago and instead she felt bad for Sheldon. Why did he have to do that? Why did she always have to surrender?

"No. I'm not breaking up with you- she said, calmly now. I would never do that, Sheldon. It's just, I was expecting… that maybe we could, you could… well, you kissed me on Valentine's Day, and I know you like it, I was there too; I could feel it. I thought you might be more open to kiss me again after that" She said, looking at her shoes.

"Oh, I see" Sheldon said. Now he was calm too. He sat down on his spot on the couch Amy followed him and sat next to him.

"Look, Amy; I know what I did, and I'm not going to lie to you, I did enjoy kissing you. In fact, it has been one of the most pleasant things I've done in my life"

"Then, why don't you wanna kiss me again? Is it because of my germs and my teeth? Because I can go and brush them if you want me to" she said.

"Really? That would help a lot" Sheldon said a little relieved. Amy rolled her eyes and Sheldon added: "Listen. What I am trying to say is that this is something new, and I'm still afraid of doing certain things because this is an unknown field for me. I'm just asking you to understand. Perhaps you don't see it, but I'm working on this, really hard. And that's because you totally worth the effort" He said on the sweetest way he could have ever said. Amy stared at him and her eyes got teary. Her hands were trembling slightly.

"I can understand. If you say I totally worth the effort, then you totally worth the wait"

"Thank you" he said. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Then Amy turned and took a napkin to dry the tears.

"You still wanna try?" Sheldon asked. Amy looked at him and he added: "Kissing. Wanna try it?"

"Are you sure about this, Sheldon? I don't want you to do this just because I'm upset or because I ask you" Amy said, a little surprised that Sheldon was willing to kiss her again.

"Well, like I said, I like kissing you and you made brownies, so, let's not wasted it, shall we?"

"Okay". Amy agreed and she moved a little closer to Sheldon on the couch, He leaned towards her a little bit, without taking his eyes off of Amy's. When they got close enough, they both closed their eyes and their lips met. It was a kind of awkward kiss at first, but then, they just let themselves go. Sheldon grabbed Amy's chin with his left hand, tenderly. Amy wasn't thinking at all; she just let Sheldon kissing and tasting her lips like that way he did before. She felt Sheldon's lips moving on hers and this time, she could feel the brownies taste. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was long enough to make them both feel like an eternity. They split only a few centimeters to take a breath, but they were still so close. They could felt the tip of their noses touching and they were both with their eyes closed. Amy smiled a planted another little kiss on his lips. Then they opened their eyes.

"So?" She whispered against Sheldon's face. He looked at her and said:

"I like it. I really do"

"You think you might get used to it?"

"Maybe. But before that, I think we may need a little more practice" He said, smiling. And then, Sheldon kissed Amy again.


End file.
